Depuis ce jour
by Ylen
Summary: Oneshot très court sur l'histoire et la relation de Yachiru et Kenpachi à partir d'un passage du tome 13. Absolument aucune romance pour ceux qui soutiendraient le couple mais plein de bons sentiments quand même.


_Je n'avais pas de nom, et pas de parents non plus..._

_Et tu es arrivé là, des profondeurs des ténèbres._

_Tu as anéanti en un instant mon monde souillé de sang._

_Et puis tu m'as donné un nom._

_Depuis ce jour, pour toujours..._

Les gens avaient peur de nous.

Quand nous avons quitté le Rukongai, tous ont fêté le départ du démon Kenpachi.

Moi, personne ne s'en souciait, mais je m'en fichais. Tant que j'étais avec toi, tout irait bien. Et puis, un bébé qui s'accroche autant à un démon ce n'était pas normal de toute façon. J'étais forcément anormale, alors pourquoi s'inquiéter ? Il n'y avait aucune règle ici. Après tout, qui savait de quoi j'étais capable ? Moi qui gravitais autour de toi comme un oiseau insouciant alors que tout le monde s'effondrait sur ton passage, écrasé par ta simple présence, ta simple puissance. Mais tu t'en fichais. Nous étions ensemble, tu t'occupais de moi et c'était tout. Et si quelqu'un essayait de t'arrêter, de te défier, ou quoi que ce soit, tu le tuais et c'était tout.

Tu n'as jamais dépendu de personne.

Moi j'ai toujours dépendu de toi.

Uniquement pour survivre au début, puis simplement pour vivre à la fin. J'allais où tu allais, je faisais ce que tu faisais, et si tu partais sans moi, alors... alors je criais et je te cherchais jusqu'à ce que je réussisses à te retrouver. Et puis je te grondais jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par t'excuser de m'avoir laissée toute seule sans me dire où tu allais. Et à chaque fois tu finissais par me dire « Je me demande bien ce qui m'a pris de te ramasser... » et je souriais.

_« Ken-chan est un grand sentimental ! »_

_« Pitié... »_

Et on repartait, tous les deux, comme toujours. Toi marchant fièrement, moi accrochée à ton épaule à côté de ton sabre encore tâché de sang.

Au début, le manque manifeste de peur que j'éprouvais à ton égard t'avait étonné. Puis tu as fini par t'y faire. Que pouvais-tu bien faire d'autre de toute façon ?

Et ce jour est arrivé.

Ce jour où le démon Kenpachi a failli être tué. Qui aurait pu croire ça ? Toi qui était si fort, si craint, dont personne n'osait s'approcher de peur de simplement croiser ton regard. Tu es tombé dans le piège le plus stupide qu'on aurait pu te tendre. Et ce jour-là, j'ai tué pour la première fois de ma vie.

Tous. Tous ceux qui avaient participé à ton embuscade, tous ceux qui avaient osé te faire poser le genou à terre simplement par vengeance, tous ceux qui s'étaient ligués contre toi dans l'espoir de te vaincre. Je les ai tous tués.

Alors, ceux qui avaient vus la scène se sont enfuis en hurlant et j'ai été aussi craint que toi. Mais toi, tu ne t'es pas enfui. Quand tu m'as vue venir vers toi, le visage encore déformé par la colère, tu as simplement souri.

_- Ken-chan tu devrais pas sourire comme ça, t'as failli perdre ! Qu'est-ce que t'aurais fait si j'étais pas venue t'aider !_

_- Idiote, j'allais pas perdre, pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil._

_- Tais-toi ! J'ai bien vu que t'arrivais pas à attaquer tout le monde en même temps !_

_- Faut bien leur laisser de l'avance sinon c'est pas amusant._

_- ..._

_- C'est bon, boude pas... Viens, on s'en va._

_- ..._

_- Quoi ? Tu veux plus que je te porte ? _

_- ..._

_- Comme tu veux, débrouille-toi microbe._

_- Ken-chaaaaaaaan ! Marche pas si vite !_

_- ..._

_- Ken-chaaaaan !_

_- Grimpe._

_- Haaaaaaai !_

Jamais tu n'as eu peur de moi et jamais tu ne t'es posé de questions.

Nous étions ensemble, et c'était tout.

Quand nous sommes arrivés au Seireitei, personne n'a eu peur, ils se sont tous moqués. Une gamine et un monstre, que croyions-nous pouvoir faire là-bas ? Et il disait qu'il voulait être capitaine, en plus ? Et puis quoi encore !

Tu les as ignorés et tu t'es battu pour atteindre ton but, pour leur montrer à tous que tu étais le plus fort, pour être craint et respecté.

Et tu es devenu capitaine.

Moi, je n'avais pas ta force, alors j'ai eu peur.

Peur que tu t'en ailles sans moi, sans me dire où tu allais. Peur de devoir te chercher sans réussir à te trouver. Peur que tu atteignes ton but sans que je sois capable de te suivre.

Mais tu m'as simplement emmenée avec toi, comme toujours.

_- Tiens, c'est ton brassard, mets-le._

_- Huh ? Un brassard ? Pourquoi faire ? _

_- Tous les vice-capitaines doivent porter un brassard comme celui-là._

_- Je suis vice-capitaine ? Mais j'ai battu personne !_

_- T'inquiètes._

_- Ken-chan, c'est toi qui as fait ça ?_

_- T'inquiètes, j'te dis._

_- Ken-chan m'a nommée vice-capitaine pour que je reste avec lui tout le temps !_

_- La ferme..._

_- Wheeee !_

Un jour, tu m'as dit que j'étais ce qui comptait le plus à tes yeux.

- Ken-chan aussi est ce qu'il y a de plus important pour moi !

- Dis pas ça comme si c'était une réponse automatique, personne n'y croira.

- Mais si c'est vrai !

- Ca va, ça va, te mets pas dans un état pareil.

- Mais il faut que tu me croies, Ken-chan ! Parce que, parce que...

Parce que sans toi je ne veux plus me battre, je ne veux plus sourire, je ne veux plus rire.

Parce que sans toi, je n'ai plus de nom, plus de souvenirs, plus de monde.

Parce que sans toi...

Je n'existe pas.

_Je n'avais pas de nom, et pas de parents non plus..._

_Des profondeurs des ténèbres ... tu m'as donné un nom._

_Depuis ce jour, pour toujours... tu es devenu... _

_...mon univers._


End file.
